monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New Weapon: Flail
I have heard this idea mentioned a couple times before but I've never seen a wish for it. I think a flail would make a good addition to the MH weapons since it fits in with the medieval style of most of the weapons. I'm too lazy to make a whole moveset for it but I have a few ideas for what it can do: 1. It does impact damage. 2. It can be spun around over the hunters head which drains stamina at a slightly faster rate than a hammer, but slightly damages monsters in its radius. 3. While the flail is spinning, you can walk around, however, you will move at the speed of a person with a great sword. 4. Spinning the flail serves as charging, so while you are spinning the flail, you can unleash powerful attacks similar to the hammer. 5. Unlike the hammer, the flail's charge attacks can be easily linked into more spinnning, making it a very good weapon for combos. Feel free to build off these ideas, completely ignore them and make your own moveset, or yell at me because this is a stupid idea. :) UhhJoeyL 03:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) How about New Weapon: Fail. -.- Hammer's really do cut out the need for pathetic weapon ideas like this. Some weapon ideas have had a sense of originality, or someone's really done there medieval research. But it seems like a bit of a rip off of the hammer. -Jeff @Jeff: The flail could be to the hammer as the Ds is to the SnS: lighter, faster, longer reach, but weaker. By the way, I don't think he's thinking of flail as in "spike ball on a stick", I think he means "spike ball on a chain", btw. Cobalt32 19:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I agree,Cobalt.I like the idea of what I guess would be a subclass of a weapon I love to play with.Good job Joey.CrellinEtreyu 19:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I know what a flail is. -.- @Cobalt, thankyou for being the good wiki member and not being a pathetic member like Crellin. The way you put it, Cobalt, that brings a whole new light on the subject - a smaller variation of the hammer. THAT actually sounds good. Like an SnS that deals impact, but lacks a shield with the charge attacks Joey mentioned above ^ -Jeff @Jeff: I apologise for shooting my mouth off.CrellinEtreyu 01:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) No worries. -TigrexJeff So sort of like a mix between Hammers and Duel Swords then? That seems like a good analogy. - Queen Serenity @Serenity: In the manner that it is lighter and faster than the hammer, yes. There's only one, though; you're not dual-weilding.Cobalt32 02:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Cobalt Of course, although Duel Flails would be awesome. I think Flails would be a good idea, especially something like a Barroth Flail. - Queen Serenity Flails could be mostly made out of no main element monsters, like gobul, or great jaggi. @Last poster: Gobul flail made from its lantern? Genius. Cobalt32 15:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I had an idea like this forever ago, I made a moveset and everything. I had it where you could trip monsters with a special attack. It'd be awsome to see it in a game. Han72 16:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) @Han: I don't really like the idea of being able to actively trip monsters. Currently, whenever monsters fall, it's the result of continuous damage to some part of its body, so in essence, tripping is rewarding you for your persistence with a couple seconds of free hits. Being able to trip them at will just cheapens it, and makes it too easy if the monster spends 50% of the fight writhing on the ground, defenseless. Cobalt32 01:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 How big would the spiked ball be? 02:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki @Riki: My guess is about the size of a Hammer's head; maybe smaller. I can picture using items like Gobul lanterns, Diablos tail ends, or Uragaan chins as "spiked balls" on flails. Cobalt32 02:10, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Mabye I should clerify. In my idea you couldn't trip it just "whenever". You could only do it over time, and I also had the idea of a bar to fill up for it, similar to the longsword's, only about 4x or 5x harder to fill. I don't think I wrote the bar idea down though, it stayed in my head until now. Han72 21:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC) @Han: So it's pretty much the same as the present version of tripping, which is pretty much just wailing away on its feet until it falls over, only you can fill a guage to do it on command? Cobalt32 20:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Why not make it like the switch axe? You can 'transform' it depending on its charge level. Make it act like a lighter hammer for quicker attacks, but unleash its flail form by letting out some chain that allows the head to reach further for a quick combo. The damage is still lower, but better for smacking around a group of small creatures or hitting more areas on the big beast. After the gauge is depleted, the head reattaches and mace-style resumes. It's a nice way to reach the head of a giant Plesioth, for example. -Turos22